Interactive devices with touch sensitive screens have become popular user appliances. These devices commonly range from large computer screens to smaller handheld tablet devices, all the way down to small cell phones and data storage devices. The touch sensitive screens on these devices allow for user interaction with a broad range of applications. Intuitive features of modern interactive devices coupled with touch sensitive screens allow users quick and seamless access to applications, text messaging, email, and a broad range of other desirable features. Furthermore, users may also feel more connected to the device due to the intuitiveness of touch inputs and the ability to transition commonly used techniques between a broad range of devices.
At present, when a user wishes to access and use applications, users commonly use simple touch and finger related motions. These motions allow ease of use, however, users may wish to have more accuracy or a broader range of features. Because the user is limited to the using finger inputs, often accuracy and dexterity can be an issue. Additionally, when users wish to switch between features in an application, the users may have to repeat or execute multiple finger motions. For example, this may occur when a user accesses a drawing application and subtle inaccuracies may cause repeat construction of a proper drawing. Furthermore, the user may continually change drawing features such as tip size, line color, or even erasing. Thus, a user may feel compelled to use an input accessory or another medium.